


車

by Akikarasu57



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikarasu57/pseuds/Akikarasu57
Summary: 就是一辆车...
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rude/Reno (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 8





	車

完成了一天的工作后，雷诺伸了个懒腰，笑眯眯看向路德。

“路德。”

路德将正在喝着的咖啡搁置在桌面上，他看了一眼雷诺，示意自己在听。

“今晚要不要来我家？”

“这么突然？”

“难道你喜欢做爱要提前几天预约吗？哥们。”

“...”虽然已经相处了很久，但雷诺的这句话，让路德不知道如何接话，他只能移开视线，喝起咖啡，掩饰自己的尴尬。

“那要不去你家？”雷诺见路德没有回话，再次提问。

“去你家吧。”

两人肩并肩回家，在路过一家小商店的时候，雷诺突然想起之前买的安全套已经用完了。他拉住路德，进入了这家商店。

“之前的套套用完了。”雷诺说。

路德蹲下身挑选了一盒普通的0.01，准备拿去结帐，却被雷诺夺走了，放回了原位，然后拿起了隔壁的另一款。

“我们来试试这个吧？”雷诺挥舞着手上的凉感安全套，“来点新鲜的。”

“...如果你喜欢的话。”虽然这么说着，路德还是趁雷诺转身时，重新拿起那盒0.01去结帐了，然后郑重地塞在了西装内袋。

雷诺看到路德也买了东西，但是没看到是什么。在回家的路上，他缠着路德，想要看看是什么。

“喂，路德，你买了什么？”他轻笑着，掂起脚也要搂着路德的脖子。

“...没什么。”路德其实并不太喜欢凉感，所以他拿了一盒普通的，但这个原因他不想跟雷诺说。

“不要那么小气嘛...快告诉我快告诉我！”

“下来，好好走路。”路德轻力把雷诺的手甩开。“普通的安全套而已。”

“好吧，好吧。我好好走。”雷诺举起双手作认输状，“不过看出来你那么厉害啊？四个都不够用。”

“...”

“噢——是留到下一次用吗？难道你已经要预约下一次的时间了吗？我会拿本子记下时间的。”

“...随你怎么想吧。”

“你害羞了吧。嘿嘿...”

“时间也不早了，快点走吧。”不想就这个事情继续讨论下去，路德直接转移了话题。

两人快步走回家，刚把门甩上，路德才弯下腰想要脱下鞋子，就被雷诺拥着，吻上了他的唇。

路德怕伤到雷诺，只能任由他動作，将自己停留在一个并不舒服的姿势，来方便雷诺的动作。

雷诺用舌头用力地戳着路德的唇，示意自己想要来一个深深的湿吻。路德配合地张开嘴，但主動反客为主，将自己的舌头绞进了雷诺的口腔内。两人舌头你来我往，发出啧啧的水声，过于激烈的吻使得唾液溢出，沿着嘴角往下流淌。

在激烈的拥吻中，眼里只能看到对方的脸，摸索着扒去了对方的外套。在解开衬衫纽扣时，为了防止纽扣会绷落在地上，两人都是自己脱下。脱下后，只是随手将衬衫丢弃在地上，两人继续紧紧地抱作一团，赤裸的胸膛摩擦着，不时抚摸着对方的背部。

直到兩人呼吸已经不太顺畅，开始喘息著，才分开。唇与唇之间拉出一道淫靡的银丝，随着距离远离，断裂开来，挂在了嘴边。

两人分开后，雷诺抬起手，擦拭掉口水。他舔舔下唇，立起足尖一手圈住路德的颈脖，一手摸着已经隆起的地方。

“你也等不及了吗？”

路德也伸手擦去口水，他轻轻推开雷诺。

“先洗澡。”

“要解锁新的地方吗？”雷诺轻笑出声，“哇噢——做完立马可以洗，还可以中出啊。”

“你喜欢？”路德单手扯开还挂在脖子上的松散领结，随手将领带丢弃在地上。

“你猜。”雷诺踢开鞋子，将裤子袜子内裤团成一团投进了洗衣栏，赤裸着身体朝着浴室走去。红色的马尾随着走路的力呈S型摇晃着，发尖在臀部摇晃着，一下一下像是挠在了路德的心上。

走到浴室门前时，雷诺将马尾撩到身前，扒在浴室的门框，半眯起眼睛。

“我在里面等你。”

听到这话时，路德捡起地上的西装外套，并且挂在立架上，用脚脱下鞋袜，接着踢到一边。因为心急，解开裤子纽扣还解了几次才成功，一边走一边把裤子踹到一旁。

他走到浴室时，雷诺已经摘下了护目镜，挂在了一边的钩子上。而他人则进入了淋浴间，开始冲澡。

热水产生的水雾遍布了浴室，蒙上了路德的墨镜，他摘下了墨镜。透过溅上水珠的玻璃趟门，显示出雷诺朦胧的身姿。路德能看见，从花洒喷洒而出的水流顺着发尖流淌，没入了臀缝之中，然后划过会阴再从大腿内侧滑落。

雷诺听到开门的声音，没有回头，继续让水流冲刷自己已经疲累了一天的身躯。然后他掰开了臀瓣，转过身让水流清洁，就着水往里探入了一根手指。

“嗯...”他的手指不及路德的长，让他有种欠缺感，“快来帮我...”他嘴唇微张，带着渴望的眼神望向了路德。

路德干干地吞咽了一下，他推开淋浴间的门，关上水后，握住雷诺的手腕，将他的手指从里面抽出。他从后面抱住雷诺，将他的双腿闭上，然后将自己的阴茎插入了腿缝之中。

“夹紧。”

雷诺将大腿牢牢合上，阴茎在细嫩的大腿根内侧摩擦着，每次都重重地抵在了会阴，这种羞耻感让他觉得兴奋起来。但这种兴奋感也让他后穴变得不满足起来，想被什么东西插入。他想重新把手指插入后穴，即使不能得到百分百的满足，至少能得到些许饱足。

察觉到雷诺的动作，路德阻止了他的行动，继续腿交着。

雷诺不明白为何对方不满足他，他扭动腰胯加大磨蹭的力度，可路德依然不为所动。

“路德...”雷诺转过头，看着他，像是哀鸣般吐出了他的名字。

路德用力撞击了几下后才抽出。他拍打了几下雷诺的臀瓣，然后伸出中指，在穴口打转，直到菊花将他的手指浅浅吃入，才将中指插入。里面松软温暖，带着点湿湿的感觉，随着雷诺的呼吸，一下一下夹着路德的手指。

下身扩张工作已经完全交给路德的雷诺将手指摸上自己的红点，先是轻力揉搓着，经常被玩弄的乳头敏感度很高，很快就挺立了起来。他揪着自己的乳头，往外扯，轻微的拉扯感使得他很兴奋，麻麻的，像是一股电流从里通过。

“哼...”后庭被略嫌粗暴的动作弄得有些疼痛，虽然早已习惯了在这方面被弄疼，但雷诺还是忍不住轻哼出声。

“很疼？你里面太干了。”路德抽出手指，抚慰起半勃起的阴茎。用中指跟拇指圈住龟头，快速左右摩擦着，食指则在顶端尿道口滑动着，不时还轻抠着。

酸麻的感觉窜上后背，让雷诺的膝盖一软。在他跌落之前，路德将大腿插入雷诺的双腿之间以作支撑。

“哈啊...嗯哼...”

溢出的前列腺液濡湿了路德的手指，让他的动作更加顺畅，他加快了撸动的速度，更多地抠着沟陷位。

“站好了。”路德扶住了雷诺的腰，让他站直。但麻软的腿让雷诺无法站好，歪歪斜斜的，双腿还微微颤抖着，“你也太敏感了。”

雷诺只能停下还在揉捏乳头的动作，颤抖着伸出双手扶住墙，“哼...我...我也不想的。都怪你...”

路德没有回话，他单膝跪下，双手在离开雷诺的腰间时还掐了一下，他掰开雷诺的臀，靠近他的后穴，湿暖的呼吸喷在了敏感的地方，菊穴往里收缩了一下，接着试探性地伸出舌头轻舔。

“哈啊...”雷诺塌下腰，将下半身怼向路德。因为路德总是舔不到瘙痒处，他晃动着胯部，“里面...里面...”

在雷诺扭动时，路德收回了舌头，而是用指头有一下没一下戳着。无法看到身后的景象，雷诺只能盲目追逐着手指。大部分时间都没有被戳准，激发了他的求胜心。他的腰塌得更低，屁股撅起得更高，扭动的频率也越来越快。尝试了无数次后，终于成功吃进了一节食指。他想要吃得更深，但指尖却离他越来越远。

“嗯？”雷诺喘息着，他转头去看路德。他只能看到路德又重新将头埋入了他的臀部，感受到刺刺的胡须摩擦着他的屁股。

路德将舌头刺入了菊穴，探索着隐藏的地方。舌头能刺入的地方很浅，但湿漉漉的感觉以及羞耻心使得雷诺涨红了脸。

“...路德...进来...我不想要这个...”

路德收回舌头，重新将手指插入，如上一次的试探一样，一根手指已经被夹得很紧。而且没有润滑剂的情况下并不能顺利给雷诺做好扩张，他重新站起身。

“不行，你太紧了，会被弄伤。”说完这句后，路德离开了浴室，去他的房间取润滑剂。

待到路德回来时，雷诺已经背依靠着墙，腿呈M字形，一手自己抚慰着，另外一只手则将两根手指插入快速地噗哧噗哧抽动着，带出些许的肠液。

雷诺合上双眼，从鼻腔挤出气音。“哼...路...路德...啊哈...不够，还不够...”

路德将润滑剂挤在手指上，就这么进入了雷诺的后穴，在润滑剂的帮助下，很顺利再进多了两根手指。

“已经够松了吧...快点进来...”雷诺作出邀请，他抽出自己的手指，将臀肉向两边分开，展示自己的后穴。

路德没有进入，对待雷诺他会抱有更多耐心，他不想伤害到雷诺。路德加入更多的手指，在里面旋转着，并且多次触摸、按压他体内的凸起。

“路——德——”雷诺拉长了音，用甜腻的声音撒娇着，“哈啊...不...不要玩了...抱我...”

四根手指在后穴微微张开，确定完全没有干涩感后，路德才将润滑液淋上自己的阳具，用手涂抹均匀，将雷诺的双腿架在肩上，缓缓进入。

多日没有被进入过的雷诺已经对路德的尺寸不太适应，即使被扩张过，后穴也有种被强行扯开的感觉。一寸一寸地没入让雷诺能感受到路德的，粗大的龟头开拓着内里。连日来的空虚感被填满，使得他忍不住发出赞叹的呻吟。

进入到的被含得很贴合，路德强行压下想要马上全根插入的想法，维持耐心缓慢的速度慢慢挤入。雷诺想要更快接纳他的，但每进入一些总是忍不住锁紧后穴，一咬一松的。

“哈啊...哼嗯...啊...”雷诺呻吟着，粗长摩擦过那一点，让他感觉苏苏麻麻的。脚趾卷缩着，口张开用力呼吸着。

路德还差一小截就能完全进入，试图完全插进去，却受到了阻碍。他小力做着活塞运动，链接处随着动作产生出“啾啾”的声音。

“喂...你是没吃饭吗？”感觉快感被打断，雷诺努力撑起自己的下半身，“大力点...啊！”

路德直接干脆利落捅入，没等雷诺适应就以自己喜欢的频率开始动作，熟练地找到雷诺的那一点后，每一下都往那一点撞击。

“有没有吃饭你很清楚的。”

大力的撞击，被狠狠碾过的那点让雷诺嘴里只能吐出无意义的呻吟，大脑完全不能思考。被填满了，快感很大占据了他的脑海。

“哈啊...啊啊啊...嗯~哈啊...”酥麻的快感从尾椎沿着脊椎直通到大脑，随着每一次撞击，他的后背都会撞上墙壁。“疼...”

路德减缓了速度，希望能给身下的人减缓疼痛，但依然以不小的力度抽插着雷诺。路德伸出手帮雷诺撸他的阳具，希望自己的伙伴能尽快尽兴。

“快...嗯啊~快一点...”疼痛的并不是下体而是后背，很了解对方在想什么的雷诺深吸一口气，尽量完整地喊出，“我是后背疼！”

“...”

路德将雷诺的腿圈在了腰上，接着让他圈住脖子，一把将他从地上带起。重力的影响下让雷诺死死地卡在阴茎上，这个姿势也是第一次，被进入到恐怖深度的雷诺在强烈的刺激下射了出来，双手也松了开来。所幸路德的手还托在雷诺的臀下，才没让他摔下来。

精液喷洒在两人的小腹上，雷诺将头闷在路德怀里。

“...我只是积攒的太久了。”半晌，雷诺开口。

“...嗯。”路德就着这个姿势，抬着雷诺的腰上下晃动着。

无法着地使雷诺毫无安全感，加上刚刚差点掉下去，让雷诺死死圈住路德的脖子。紧张下，使得雷诺后穴绞得更紧，更緊密的接觸讓他反應更大，惡性循環下使他收缩得越来越紧。

“放松一点。”路德轻轻拍打着雷诺的屁股，“你快勒死我了。”

“啊...哈啊...你说得...嗯...轻巧...”雷诺尽量松开圈住脖子的手，但失重感使他觉得很不安全，没多久又重新搂紧。

“相信我，我不想骨折。”

“...啊~哈哈哈哈...”听到这话的雷诺忍不住笑出来，“我...啊...哈哈哈哈...笑...笑死我了...”

气氛被破坏了，路德也没有做下去的心情了，他叹了一口气，将雷诺放下，链接处发出啵的声响。

“哈哈哈哈哈...不做了吗哈哈哈哈哈...”雷诺笑得流出了眼泪，“这可不行啊，你还没发泄吧。”

雷诺伸手摸了一把卵袋，揉搓着，接着伏下身将路德的衔住。有点粗大，雷诺将嘴张得最大牙齿才不会磕到。口腔允吸着，发出了啧啧的声音，舌头在龟头勾着，一下一下刮去溢出的腥咸液体。

看到自己喜欢的人在身下服务着他的路德抓住了雷诺的头发，加上被又紧又湿的口腔包含着，这样美好的景色血脉贲张，他想要更多，将手按在雷诺的头上暗暗施力。

雷诺被暴力的对待着，有点干呕的欲望，他放松喉咙，尽可能将阴茎吞得更入。他强压下干呕的感觉，但舌头剧烈地反应着，将路德的阴茎包裹得更紧密。

路德强忍住将他按压到底的想法，当雷诺缓慢地将他含到底，做着吞咽动作的肌肉规律地律动着，本来就快射出的路德终于按捺不住，开始猛力地抽插着。

“唔...唔嗯！”如狂风骤雨般的冲击，让雷诺眼角泌出眼泪，他抗拒着粗暴的行为，但路德的巨力使他无法挣脱，他无法咬一口，只能红着眼眶被迫接受这一切。

在雷诺觉得自己的口腔快被磨破时，路德终于抽出了自己的，然后下一刻就被白浊糊了一脸。

虽然抽出得很及时，但大张的口无可避免地被溅入了些许液体。雷诺不适应地跪在地上干咳着，然后他轻擦嘴角渗出的精液。

“还挺浓的嘛...”雷诺举出一只手指，沾了一下脸上的液体，粘了一下，放进嘴里尝了一下，“啊...要帮我弄干净噢。”

雷诺掂起脚，将脸凑近了路德。路德在那一刻像是被蛊惑了一般，他探出舌头舔了一下雷诺的脸。

雷诺吃惊，他没想到路德会做这种事情，话语还没通过大脑，已经从口中吐出。“路德？你在做什么？”

“...”路德这才反应过来，在旁边抽过毛巾，沾湿后，捧起雷诺的脸，仔细地替他拭去白浊，“没什么。”

“啊...话说路德你不是打算中出的吗？”雷诺闭上眼睛，任由路德帮他擦脸。

“清理太麻烦了。”确认已经没有残留的液体，将毛巾清洗干净，“而且你会肚子痛。”

“真是体贴。”雷诺从身后抱住路德，“既然都来了，不如再尽兴一点？安全套可还没用呢。”

兩人相擁著交叠着如企鹅般摇摇摆摆走出了浴室。在玄关口看见了从外套掉落出来的两盒安全套。

雷诺走过去捡起了并非自己购买的那一盒安全套，“唔...是普通的套套啊。路德你不喜欢玩点新花样吗？”

“不太习惯而已。”路德从他手上抽起，抓在手里，“用这个吗？”

“你还真是古板。”雷诺拆开自己买的冰感套套，“我想试试这个。”

自己的搭档一旦选定了就不会轻易改变主意，路德只能让他试试了。

在床上垫一块毛巾后，雷诺侧身在床上凹出诱惑路德的姿势，他的手指轻点床。“快点呀。”

有点凉，像是薄荷。这是路德的第一感觉。冰冰的，麻麻的，让他很不喜欢。不适感让他忍不住上手摸了一下，厚度比起平时用的更厚，所以感觉也不如平时来的深，使他性致并不高。

不自觉中路德皱起了眉头，雷诺圈住他的脖子将他拉倒在床上，并且压在自己的身上，抚平他的眉间。

雷诺的腿无意中蹭了一下路德的，冰凉的感觉让他缩了一下，这种从未尝试过的感觉让他又小心翼翼碰了一次，像是上瘾一般，蹭了一下又一下。

“嘶...有点冰。”雷诺伸出舌头沿着唇舔了一周，半眯起的眼睛写满了趣味，“不过好像很刺激啊...”

路德撑起上半身，下身摩擦在雷诺娇嫩的大腿内侧。光洁的颈脖以及胸膛让他觉得少了点什么，低下头将唇覆盖在喉结上，不轻不重地轻啃着。

“会留下痕迹的。”雷诺抗拒着，想要推开路德，但敏感点被逗弄着，他使不上劲。

一心想要留下标记的路德没有顺着他的力气离开，他追着喉结舔弄着，最后深深地吸了一下，看着那凸起变得红紫。

他属于我，路德想。沿着身体向下用唇去探索，一路种下红点，最后把终点选择在了乳头。先前粗暴的对待使得一对红樱破了皮，在路德含上去时，刺痛感让雷诺往后缩。

乳头从口腔溜出，路德追逐上去轻咬了一口。雷诺弓起身倒吸了一口气，弱点掌握在那人的口中，让他只能挺起身躯，像是将自己主动送在路德的手上。

冷落的乳头也被捻起磨蹭着，苏苏麻麻的感觉让雷诺赞叹了一声。时而揉搓，时而用单根手指挑弄着，雷诺只能张口吐出破碎的呻吟。在他沉溺于欲望时，路德用力揪起了可怜的乳尖，使他尖叫出声。

“啊啊——”雷诺眼角泛红，眼泪打转了几圈最终还是落下，“疼...”

路德松开手，安慰性随便摸了两下，就换了一边含住。与另一边一样，在雷诺放下戒备时，突然让雷诺疼出来。

长期的调教中让雷诺对于痛感也会带来快感，胯下分身已经挺立，还未饱足的后穴带来一阵阵空虚感，贪婪地一张一合想要吞下什么。

路德像是要继续玩下去，雷诺只好伸手插入自我抚慰。他还没深入，便被路德抓住了手腕抽出，与另一只手被单手紧抓手腕，固定在头的上方，然后猛地进入了雷诺。

虽然已经做过一次，但依然给雷诺带来被狠狠开拓的感觉。冰凉以及粗大的昂扬辗在那点上，让雷诺再次喷发出来。

雷诺在高潮时会紧缩后穴，但安全套降低了路德的敏感度，他还远远没够到临界点。知道搭档的极限还远着的路德单手扶着雷诺的腰猛干，巨力使得每次被撞击时，雷诺的腰肢都会悬空，让他变得酸软起来。柔软的部位分泌出肠液随着每次抽出被带离后穴，弄得股间一片湿润，有些流淌到了毛巾上。

还没脱离上一次高潮的余韵，又坠入了新一轮的快感中，双手无力地虚空抓着，被禁锢在身下无法挣扎出来，只能扭动着身子，但在路德眼里就像是主动在配合他。

“还不够满足吗？”路德松开手腕的禁锢，然后一手抓住一只脚腕将他双腿分得最开，然后用更大的力气拍打着，撞击声越来越响让雷诺脸染上红色。

“不...啊！”剩下的字因为路德突然改变的姿势导致吞了回去。他双腿禁脔着，张着嘴却没吐出任何声音，泪水也溢出了眼眶。

爱人因自己带来的剧烈快感而失神，使得阳具又涨了几分，禁锢着腰开始上下律动。这种姿势让雷诺鲜有人造访的地方被狠狠开拓，冰凉的感觉让他扭动着。

“不...呜嗯...”雷诺抓着路德的后背，“太...太深了...”

雷诺低下头埋在路德的胸膛，挡住了自己已经红透的脸。路德抓住了雷诺的辫子，强迫他扬起头看着自己，对方的眸子里印着自己的脸，唾液因为呻吟挂在了嘴边，满脸都是欢愉。

在多次蹭过身体里的凸点后，雷诺再一次攀上了高峰，但是这次什么都射不出来，前端只流出了些许的液体，更多的是从后穴喷射而出的肠液。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”雷诺双眼向上翻，软软摊在了路德的怀里，用力喘着气。

路德随后插了几下也射了，拔出来时带出了更多的肠液。将安全套打上结，扔在了远处的垃圾桶。他从床头柜摸出0.01的普通套子，扶起雷诺，手指抬起雷诺的下巴。

“还好吗？”

“呼...还可以。”雷诺沙哑着声音，舔了舔有些干的嘴唇，“喂，你还不够吗？”

没等路德回答，他接过安全套，放置在嘴唇上，伏下身用嘴替路德戴上。一路深喉下去，口腔做出大力允吸的动作，吐出时发出了“啵”的轻响。

“技术还不错吧，我可是用香蕉练了很久的。”雷诺眨了眨单眼。

“挺好的，我很喜欢。”

雷诺拍了拍路德，然后站起身，伸了个懒腰。

“呼～去洗澡去洗澡～路德你自己解决吧～”转过身的雷诺看不见路德眼里的欲望，自顾自摆了摆手手，接着挠着自己那蓬松的头发迈着轻浮的脚步走向浴室。

“谁挑起谁解决。”路德也起身，他追上前抓住了雷诺的手腕。

如果以以往的状态来说，雷诺是可以闪开的，但发泄多次消耗了太多的体力，让他无力抗拒，只能眼睁睁看着自己再次被甩到了床上。

面对着路德步步逼近，雷诺双手双脚并用向后爬着，直到撞到了床头，只能蜷成一团。他咽了咽口水，“不行了！我会死的！”

“你可以的。”

然后抓着雷诺的腿腕，将他拉起，双腿架在肩膀上，然后直接撞击进了雷诺的身体。不理会雷诺求饶的声音，径自以自己习惯的频率抽插着。几次摩擦前列腺，雷诺的下体还是维持着萎缩的状态。

路德伸手去碰触，想要让他勃起来。雷诺立马尖叫出声，右手拍开了路德的手。

“疼！”雷诺红着眼眶，双手捂住脆弱的阴茎，“不要做了...好不好...”

“不好。得让你知道不要随便撩拨。”路德拨开了雷诺的手，开始揉搓雷诺的阴茎，再多次的摩擦后，阴茎颤颤巍巍立了起来。

“看，你还可以的。”路德弹了一下雷诺的龟头，听见他发出呻吟后，维持着给他做手活的动作，“已经勃起了啊。”

雷诺噙着泪水，无法抵抗的生理反应给他带来痛苦，但敏感部位也给他带来了快感，又疼又爽的他只能接受来自路德的占有。

“我，不行了...呜～不要...我真的...不行了...啊！”雷诺苦苦地哀求着路德。眼眶泛红噙着泪珠的神情，让路德更陷入了情欲之中，他只想看到这种深陷这种状态更多的雷诺。

他没有理会雷诺，反而加快了抽插的速度，力度大得仿佛想要连睾丸都一并进入到雷诺的深处。

“很快...呼...很快了。”

粗长不间断地碾过雷诺的前列腺，已经无法再射出精液的阴茎仿佛要炸开一般，但路德一直不断摩擦他的龟头，他的前端只觉得疼痛，但前列腺又给他带来快感。又疼又爽的感觉使他忍不住哀鸣，双手揪着身下的床单，脚背弓起脚趾大张着。

“啊！哈啊～”达到临界点的雷诺的后穴绞着路德的粗长，眼前一道白光闪光，然后伴随着一股尿骚味。

从未受到这种屈辱的雷诺用手臂挡着眼睛，拒绝接受这个事情。很快路德也射了出来，他褪下安全套打个结扔在了垃圾桶里。他掰开雷诺的手臂，轻吻着他的眼泪，并且安抚性地抚摸着雷诺的额发。

“不哭了...是我的错...”然后将人拉起，“我们去洗澡。等等我会清理的。”

雷诺期待路德会将他公主抱起，但路德用熟练的手法将他扛在了肩上，然后用手扶住他的臀部。

“...”雷诺的阴茎压在了路德坚硬的肩胛骨上，让他感觉十分不适，面对这种情况，尴尬的情绪完全一扫而空。

“我说...你...哥们你不如把我放下来吧。”

“怎么了？”路德不明，“你需要休息。”

“虽然你很大，我菊花有点残，但我还能走。”雷诺顿了顿，“我不想连前面也要一起残。”

“...哦。”路德将雷诺放下，用公主抱的方式抱起，“我从来没听你说过。”

“...”雷诺放弃对话，反正他受伤得很重的时候路德也是这么扛着他的，早该习惯了。

路德将人抱到浴室时，确定雷诺能站稳，便出去收拾刚刚的残局。等雷诺洗完出来时，外面已经收拾干净了。

雷诺窝进了新换的被褥里，一碰到枕头，他就睡过去了。

路德无奈地进了浴室简单洗漱一下。

洗干净出来后，路德捡起已经皱成一团的衬衫和裤子，拎起来甩了两下，如以往一般将纽扣扣到最上。清理干净屋子后，从地上捡起领带，穿上外套，对着镜子整理好，最后戴上了墨镜。

“我回家了，明天见。”路德小声说，准备轻手轻脚离开。

早已缩进被窝里陷入睡眠的雷诺被惊醒，他打了个呵欠，伸出手挥了挥。

“注意安全...明天见...”

第二天，雷诺如以往一般只扣上一半的扣子，站在全身镜前准备整理自己的仪容。

裸露在外的胸膛印满了密密麻麻的吻痕，他不得不把扣子全部扣上。因为西装都是量身定做，尺寸卡得刚刚好，脖子上的那颗扣子让他呼吸不太顺畅。

“下次让路德注意点不要亲吻到外露的地方好了。”

雷诺不适应地扯了扯领口，别扭地离开了家门。

“嘿，早啊，邻居。”邻居的人打开了们，“你们晚上交公粮能不能小点声？家里的孩子要睡觉呢。”

“抱歉，抱歉。”

回到公司，路德已经在办公桌上工作了。他走过去，搂住路德的脖子。

“路德，都怪你昨晚太勇猛了。邻居向我抱怨了。”

“我邻居也抱怨过。”

(完)


End file.
